


Dirty Talk

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Steve Rogers, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve's away on a mission and Tony misses him. He finds a solution to the problem.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 20: Dirty Talk

“So, let me get this straight,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes at the phone screen. “You, Mr. Ready-to-go, Captain Anytime's-a-good-time, the one who I have personally seen go from tired to rock hard in the span of three seconds, _you_ are turning down sex. With me. Your very much willing boyfriend. Also, _me_.”

Steve groaned, the sound slightly warped by his phone's speakers and Tony could perfectly imagine him on the bed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I just – I don't think this is a good idea.”

“En contraire, it is an idea had by me and as such an awesome idea,” Tony countered, waving at one of JARVIS' cameras to save his progress as he shut down the shop, turning to the elevators. “What's this really about, Steve? And don't give me that shit about being tired, we both know you got a good night's sleep after the raid last night.”

Steve sighed. “This – it just doesn't seem – I mean, what would we even do?” he asked frustratedly and Tony could hear rustling on his end as he probably fidgeted. “You can't touch me and I can't even see you, so what –“

“Steve,” Tony said exasperatedly, getting into the elevator and punching the button to his penthouse. “Of course we can't have actual physical sex over the phone, that's not the point. The point is that I want to jerk off and hear your voice when I'm doing it and I thought you might like that, too.”

For a few seconds there was only the sound of Steve's breathing before he spoke up, voice a little unsteady. “I... You want to talk? During?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “If you want to.”

“I don't know,” Steve said hesitantly. “What would I even say?”

“You don't have to say anything,” Tony reassured him, stepping out of the elevator and making a beeline to his bedroom. “I just like the noises you make. Besides, I talk enough for the both of us.”

Steve breathed out slowly and Tony could almost taste the embarrassment in it. “That's...”

“If you don't want to, that's fine,” Tony said soothingly, struggling to take off his jeans with one arm, the other still holding the phone. He gave up after a second, putting Steve on speaker before he threw the phone on the bed, quickly stripping down to his boxers. “I just thought it might be something we could try. I really miss you, Steve,” Tony admitted with perhaps a little too much longing in his voice. He cleared his throat before he continued, purposely dropping his voice lower. “All of you.”

Steve's breathing hitched. Tony closed his eyes, imagining the look on his face. Probably bright red, lips just slightly parted, eyes a shade darker than usual. He sighed softly at the mental image, feeling his cock stir.

“I'm on the bed right now,” he purred, settling back against the headboard, propped up on pillows. “Took off my clothes already, but I left the boxers on. If you were here right now I'd be in your lap, kissing you.”

The quality of Steve's breathing changed and Tony smiled. “Are you hard, Steve?”

There was a short pause before Steve answered shakily. “Getting there.”

“Good,” Tony hummed, reaching down to lightly run his fingers over the bulge in his boxers, just to feel it there. “Me too. I'm thinking about your lips right now. You're pretty damn good with those, you know, for a fossil.”

“Har har,” Steve deadpanned and Tony could practically feel some of the tension melt on Steve's end as he got comfortable with the idea. He heard some rustling and imagined Steve shifting around to settle against the headboard of whatever hotel bed he was lying on.

“I bet you look so good right now,” Tony sighed, starting to rub his dick more purposely. “I mean, you always look good, but – did you shower?”

“Yes.”

“Mmh, I love it when you have wet hair,” Tony said, eyes closed as he imagined it. “Feels good on my skin. You know, when you're fucking me and you do that thing where you kiss my neck? I love that.”

He could hear a hitch in Steve's breathing before it continued, heavier than before.

“Are you touching yourself, Steve?”

Only a short pause before Steve answered in a tight voice. “Yes.”

Tony moaned, running his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers so he could grip himself fully. “Fuck, that's so hot. Do you like it when I talk to you like this, Steve? Cause there's more where that came from.”

Steve didn't answer, but the faint sound of skin on skin through the phone made Tony's blood run hotter anyway. The mental image of Steve jerking off, phone at his ear as he listened to Tony was enough to make his toes curl in a weird mix of pride and pleasure. Tony reached over to get his bottle of lube from the nightstand, wetting his hand before he started jerking himself in tandem, moaning softly at the slick glide.

“Are you still wearing pants?” Tony asked breathlessly. “Or are you naked?”

“I pulled them down,” Steve said and Tony could hear some embarrassment in his voice still, but it seemed like he was pushing through it. “I'm – Just underwear.”

“That's good,” Tony breathed. “Can you put me on speaker? I want to try something.”

He could hear Steve fumbling with the phone for a bit before a soft thump told him Steve had put it on the bed. The sound of Steve's hand on his cock, probably slick with lube judging from how wet it was, was much louder now. Tony bit his lip as he just listened for a second before he found his voice.

“Alright. I want you to grab your lube and get your hand nice and wet.”

Tony could practically hear the blush in Steve's voice as he protested. “I already –“

“I know, just – you're gonna need more for this.”

Steve paused, taking a moment to connect the dots before he jumped into action. There was a squelching sound as he squeezed more lube into his hands. “Okay,” he said after a moment, breathing much faster than before. “What do you want me to do?”

That sentence alone made Tony's cock jerk in his hand, imagining all the possible things he could say that Steve would undoubtedly do, but – Yeah, stick to the plan.

“I want you to reach down,” he said, keeping his voice deep. “And run your pointer finger through your crack. Don't push in, just – touch. The way I'd do it.”

Steve let out a soft breath as he followed Tony's command – fuck, that was hot – and moaned very quietly at the feeling.

“Sensitive?” Tony chuckled at Steve's following silence. “I know you are. Pinch your inner thigh, Steve. Don't be gentle.”

A hiss told him Steve had done as he asked.

“Yeah. Now spread your cheeks a little. I want to imagine you opening up for me, Steve.”

“Tony,” Steve said, half-exasperated, half-embarrassed.

“Are you doing it?”

“Yes.”

Tony groaned. “Fuck, Steve, that's so hot. You still good with the lube?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, one finger. All the way in, Steve, go on.”

The phone must be lying somewhere close to Steve's hips because Tony could clearly hear the wet sound as Steve pushed in.

“How does that feel?” Tony asked breathlessly and Steve sighed in response.

“Tight.”

“Put your other hand on your dick,” Tony commanded, listening for the hitch in Steve's breathing as he did. “Jerk yourself off, slowly.”

Tony squeezed his own cock as Steve's breaths turned more vocal, a soft moan escaping him before the sound cut off abruptly.

“Don't bite your lip,” Tony admonished, matching the pace he could hear through the phone. “I want to hear you.”

Steve breathed in sharply and there was a pause in which he was apparently listening for sounds on Tony's end. “Are you – I mean, are you...”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, purposely letting the lube squelch between his fingers on the next stroke. “I'm so hard, Steve, you have no idea.”

Steve groaned and picked up the pace, urging Tony to do the same.

“If I was on your bed right now,” Tony said hoarsely, closing his eyes to better imagine it. “I'd take over for you, jerk you off just the way you like it, tight and hard, long strokes. The tighter the better for you, right? Squeeze your cock, Steve.”

Steve whined, his rhythm stuttering. Tony moaned as he imagined his face, flushed and open, eyes closed as he thrust into his own fist.

“You getting close?” Tony panted, head thrown back against his cushions. “Still got your finger in, right? I want you to find your prostate. Can you do that for me?”

Steve made an affirmative noise, his stroking losing its rhythm as he concentrated on his other hand. His sudden gasp brought a smirk to Tony's face.

“Found it. Don't move your finger, Steve, just keep it right there. Don't forget your cock, Captain.”

Steve panted as he moved around, probably struggling to find a good position before he suddenly keened, hand moving fast on his cock.

“Tony –“

“Keep going, sweetheart,” Tony groaned, stripping his cock roughly as he felt his orgasm building. “Wiggle your fingers, just the way you like it, come on.”

Steve moaned and Tony grunted as his cock twitched at the mental image of Steve pushing his finger deeper, twisting to find that good spot with his other hand around his cock, legs spread wide so that if Tony was there he could see _everything_ –

“Tony,” Steve moaned again, more urgently. “I –“

“Go on, Steve,” Tony panted, speeding up as he felt his balls tighten – “Fuck, let me hear you –“

Steve came with a drawn out groan that was interrupted by a thumping sound over the phone. Tony felt a bolt of lust hit him right in the gut when he realized that the sound meant Steve was fucking his fist, jostling the mattress so hard that –

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, back arching as he came hard into his hand and all over his own stomach, two, three, four pulses before he plopped back down on the bed, panting heavily in the aftermath.

“God.” He heard Steve huff over the phone and smiled shakily.

“Yeah.”

They breathed together for a few minutes before Tony managed to pick up his phone, turning off the speaker before bringing it to his ear. “So, that was fun.”

Steve chuckled. “It was.” Then he sighed, apparently bringing the phone closer to his mouth because he sounded much louder when he said “I miss you, Tony.”

Tony felt a lump in his throat at the genuine emotion in Steve's voice and swallowed hard. “Me too, Steve.”

“Two more days.”

“Yeah,” Tony said hoarsely, clearing his throat. “I'll have dinner ready for you when you come home.”

“You mean JARVIS will.”

“Hey!” Tony complained with a laugh. “I can be domestic if I want to.”

“With take-out and action movies, yeah,” Steve replied sarcastically, but Tony could hear the fond undertone. “Can't wait.”

“Me neither,” Tony admitted, fiddling with a corner of his pillow. “So... Call me again tomorrow?”

Steve paused for a moment and Tony held his breath anxiously until Steve answered, sounding a little choked up. “Of course.”

Tony smiled, gripping the phone tighter. “Good.”


End file.
